five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Steve's 2
Five Nights at Steve's 2 is the sequel to Five Nights at Steve's. It was made by FazbearFreak, and it was based on Minecraft. Story Welcome back to Minetropolis! After an incident a few months back, the mayor has hired you to watch the sewers of the town. This is to make sure no mobs enter the town through the sewers. Using various resources, you must safeguard yourself until 6 AM. However, the mobs the town of Minetropolis knows of are nothing compared to the ones in the sewers. Mechanics Redstone Lamp While the Redstone Lamp is active, the player gets to access all of the other tools, except for the Back Door. However, it can be turned off to hide the player from many mobs, while disabling use of the tools until it's turned back on. Water Valve While the Redstone Lamp is active, the player can use a lever on the Office wall to activate a blast of water in the Hallway. This will ward off the Mutant Creeper and the Mutant Spider. However, the Water Valve must cool down between uses. Also, it will trigger the Mutant Enderman's attack if it's in the Hallway. The Water Valve will also ward off Mutant Steve, but he will quickly go to the Back Door soon after. Back Door The Back Door can be accessed by turning around. The Mutant Zombie will attempt to attack from this area, as well as Mutant Enderman and Mutant Steve. The player can hold the door closed to prevent the mobs from coming in. Hallway The Hallway is where most of the mobs will attack. This includes Mutant Creeper, Mutant Skeleton, Mutant Enderman, Mutant Spider, and Mutant Steve. This Hallway cannot be lit up, but the player can confirm if someone's in the hall if there are a pair of eyes. Mobs Mutant Creeper The Mutant Creeper starts attacking on Night 3. He will attempt to attack from the Office Hallway. Activating the Water Valve will ward him off. If the player does not do this, the Mutant Creeper will leap at the player. Mutant Zombie The Mutant Zombie starts moving on Night 1. He will attempt to attack from the Back Door. If the player does not keep the door closed for long enough, the Mutant Zombie will attack the next time the player goes to the Back Door. Mutant Skeleton The Mutant Skeleton starts moving on Night 1. He will appear in the Hallway. The player should turn off the Redstone Lamp to keep him from attacking. Mutant Spider The Mutant Spider starts attacking on Night 2. He will appear in the Hallway. The player can either turn of the Redstone Lamp or use the Water Valve to keep him from attacking. However, if the player does not do either of those things, the Mutant Spider will disappear, only to attack in a few seconds. Mutant Enderman The Mutant Enderman starts moving on Night 4. He can appear in either the Hallway or Back Door. The player needs to either turn the Redstone Lamp off or close the Back Door to keep him from attacking. However, the Mutant Enderman will attack if the Water Valve's turned on while he's in the hallway. Mutant Steve Mutant Steve starts moving on Night 5. In most cases, he is exactly like the Mutant Enderman. However, when the Water Valve is used while Mutant Steve's in the hallway, he will quickly go to the Back Door. Nights Night 1 "Sewer Log number 001. I've been hiding out in these sewers for six days, and I decided to start a little log to keep track of what I find. So far, I haven't found much... oh, wait. I found this weird mob. It kind of looks like a Zombie, but it's really big, for some reason. Also, there's a Skeleton that looks almost exactly like it. I'll start researching these mobs soon." Only the Mutant Zombie and Mutant Skeleton are active on this night. The Water Valve cannot be activated on this night. Night 2 "Sewer log number 008. Recently, the sewers have been infested with Spiders. It seems normal, but there was this HUGE one. It had about ten eyes, and REALLY sharp teeth. I've decided to hide out on the south end of the sewers until it's gone. Wish me luck." The Mutant Spider becomes active on this night, but the Water Valve still can't be activated. This is also the last night of the demo. Night 3 "Sewer log number 321. I found this weird office in the middle of the sewers. It seems to be very retro, which is surprising. It doesn't have much. However, there is a valve that causes a HUGE jet of water in the hallway. Must be a broken pipe or something." The Mutant Creeper becomes active on this night. The Water Valve can be activated from this night forward. Night 4 "Sewer log number 019. I've been using this office as a base for a while now. Recently, there seems to be a shadow that keeps randomly appearing. I haven't been able to capture it on film, but it seems to disappear when I try to approach it. I'm starting to this something strange is going on here..." The Mutant Enderman becomes active on this night. Night 5 "Sewer log number... oh, forget it. This is probably gonna be my last entry, anyway. The shadow's returned, and it's been here for about six minutes. I think it's planning to kill me. I have no idea what's gonna happen to me, but I hope they don't touch these logs... *static* OH GOD *static* NO NO NO *static* ONE OF US *static* Guess who, Alex?" Mutant Steve becomes active on this night. Beating this night will result in getting a star on the title screen. Night 6 This is the Custom Night of the game. The player can customize the AI of all the mobs. Beating this night on 6/20 mode will result in a second star on the title screen. Trivia * Steve is an antagonist in this game, justifying the title. However, this was not the case in the first game. * The player is confirmed to be Alex (sometimes referred to as "Alex?") in the Night 5 Sewer Log. * The Silverfish was originally going to be an antagonist in this game. * Night 3's Sewer Log number is 321, but Night 4's is 019. This might mean that the Night 3 Sewer Log might have been recorded by someone else. * This game was one of three to be remade in Five Nights at Steve's: Trilogy of Terror. Category:Games Category:Five Nights at Steve's Series Category:Slugslingee's Favorites